Regrets
by StoryLover82
Summary: She wanted the college experience. She wanted to be a single mom. Now years later life caught up with her and she is not in the best of relationship and actually moved away from were she went to school but not back to Texas. What happens when she takes her daugher to Wrestlemania week and see's her ex with his family. Will she regret not telling him about Tara back then?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another rewrite of Regrets. I didn't like were it was going so I am changing it up. I hope you enjoy this version.**

~Houston Texas 2004~

Dana Callaway was waiting for both her father and her boyfriend of 2 years to get to her dad's large ranch. She had some news for both of them. She didn't want to follow her dad's footsteps and get into the WWE. She wanted to do something in medical. She even had a full scholarship to the University of West Florida.

In her 18 years she had never left Texas so she saw this as a chance to spread her wings. She wondered how her dad would take and she also wondered what he would say about her being pregnant at 18. He would make her boyfriend marry her that was for sure but she didn't want to move to St. Louis.

Finally her dad's large truck pulled in and Mark Callaway aka The Undertaker got out. Dana wasted no time walking down the porch steps so she could talk to him. He won't be that mad it is just he is so overprotective that if she didn't pursue the career that him and her boyfriend did he wanted her to go to school in Texas.

"Dad. Now before you say anything you don't' have to pay for it since I have a full scholarship." Dana started.

"Ok I know that you want to go to college but one question, where the hell are you going?" he asked. He knew his daughter well.

"The University of West Florida." said Dana.

"What the shit? All the way in Florida? If you wanted to get away from Texas for a few years you could have decided to go to St. Louis U. At least you would have had your boyfriend there to be there for you when he's at home." said Mark.

"Dad I want to be on my own for a while. I want to spread my wings and fly a little bit. Besides I am breaking it off with Randy." said Dana.

"What? Why? He is a really good man." said Mark.

"I just want to live the single college life. Also I don't' think he is ready for this and they have a great program at that University." said Dana.

"Ready for what?" asked Mark even though he already knew the answer. Birth control wasn't 100 percent affective. He just wanted to here her say it.

"Dad I am pregnant and I am keeping it. I don't want Randy involved. He has his whole career ahead of him. I want to do this on my own and I don't need his financial support." said Dana.

"You are the most stubborn….." Mark began but then just went into the house. He couldn't do nothing she was 18. One day she would realize that it was a mistake and he would be there to help her through and then for his own pride say I told you so.

Randy pulled up then in his 2004 mustang. He got out and gave his girl a kiss. Then she dropped part of the bombshell on him. "Randy I am going off to school and I have decided that I want to break up. I want to live my college years single and meet people and party and all of that. I can't do that with a boyfriend." said Dana.

"Dana I love you though. I have for a while and these years dating you since I started in the WWE have helped me in ways I cant even fathom. You give me the courage to try to keep on getting better and because of that I am about to be in a major storyline with Paul Levesque, Dave Batista, and Rick Flair." said Randy.

"You will sill do good and go far. It is my turn now to do good and go far and I want to be single for this." said Dana. Randy just looked at her with tears rolling down her cheeks and felt like shit. Though it was for the best. They were at different points in their lives and it was time to let go and move on. Randy got into his car and left and Dana just went into the house and packed her things in her 2004 Navigator that her dad bought her and then hit the road herself.

~Tampa FL 2013~

It was the Wrestlemania season again and Dana was thinking about taking her daughter Tara to see if her dad is going to be 21-0. She was on her way to pick her up from school. It was amazing how life just got away from her and she ended up in Tampa. Though she moved for him and his career.

She had a job in medical coding that she did online and that gave her enough to get her own place if she wanted but she wasn't sure about leaving the guy she was currently dating.

She knew that she should broach the subject about going to Wrestlemania week to see her dad and all the others she knew years ago when she would go to the shows with her dad. Not to mention her dad needed to meet his 9 year old granddaughter.

The relationship she was in wasn't the best. Especially not for her daughter. The couple have had brutal fights with every cuss word in existence flying around. Not to mention he was very controlling. Though things were fine when he was away working it was a tense affair when he was home.

He never got physical with her unless you count the time she called him a fucking piece of shit during a argument and he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the fridge after they both had a few to drink. Tara was at a friends house spending the night luckily.

She still had her car that she went off to college in. She believed that unless something was wrong with the car and it wouldn't' run anymore there is no need to by a new one just because. Even if she did have money. Her dad was the same way. He would keep a car till it wouldn't' run anymore then by a brand new one.

She was glad that spring break of that year fell on Wrestlmania week so she only would miss 2 days of school. Monday and Teusday because of course they had to go to Raw the next night. She pulled up in front of the school her 9 year old bounded out with a grin on her face. She was a beauty. She had her dad's eyes and her mom's blond hair and sometimes she had her dad's cocky attitude. She was as sharp as a wit and once behind his back even call her boyfriend a dumb shit. Dana scolded her for that one. No cussing and no name calling.

"How was your day?" asked Dana with a smile.

"Great I aced my math test and spelling test." answered Tara as she played with the radio.

"That's good. Ready for spring break? We are going to see your granddaddy." she wasn't about to say just are your ready because the last time she yelled out, to suck it. She had been watching wrestling since she was born and loved it. She was very blessed to have Tara.

"Yes I am and ohm! Mom pull in this driveway it is Cena's. I wanna check out his cars." said Tara.

"I don't know honey. I am not sure he would like some people coming up in his driveway to just look at the cars." said Dana.

"Your daddy is the Undertaker he won't care." Tara insisted.

Dana sighed and pulled in. 'If we get arrested for trespass you are in some major trouble and we will not go to Wrestlemania week." she told her.

They got out of the SUV and were just in aww of all the cars. They were startled when they heard a voice from the house. "Hey can I help you guys?" They looked and it was John Cena. Dana didn't' think that he was home. That also met that he was home also.

"Sorry my daughter wanted to look at your cars. We were just on our way home and she wanted to stop. Sorry bout that." said Dana.

"Hey John I am going to be at Wrestlemania and I hope that you get the title from that jabronie Rocky!" Tara said.

"She is a really big fan. Has been for years and since this is her spring break I am taking her. Look I hate to cut this short but we really need to go." said Dana and then looked at her daughter and mouthed he's back early we need to go.

"By John I am glad that I got to meet ya I am a big fan." said Tara getting in the passenger seat of the car.

"Thanks for letting us see your cars and it is nice to meet you." said Dana getting into the car and pulling out of the driveway pretty quickly and then squealing down the street. John wondered what that was about. All of a sudden having to go and go quickly. He hoped that it wasn't anything that he did or maybe it was just getting late and they had to be somewhere.

As the mother daughter were driving back to the newly purchased house Dana said to her daughter. "Reason we are so late was because of traffic. That is what we are going to tell him ok." said Dana.

"Ok mom." said Tara. Dana sighed. She hoped this wouldn't hinder the plans she had to take her daughter to wrestle mania.

**A/N: Well how is this one. Also "he" will be revealed in the next chapter but till then can anyone take a guess on who he is? **


	2. Chapter 2

Dana and Tara pulled into the driveway of their house. In reality they didn't' need his paycheck to afford the three bedroom 2 bath house since Dana made enough with her online work but she was scared to leave him. He had a crazy streak to him. Yes her dad had craziness in him and Tara's father totally flipped in 2009 with the IED and the voices.

Nothing compared to his alter ego. Jon Moxely. Another regret that she had was she let looks rule her. She was also talking to another Pensacola Native that was a former pro football player. Roman Reigns. Well she thought that he was very intimidating with the long hair and the beard and the tattoo of his heritage.

Roman seemed nice but he was very intimidating. Then one summer she went to a hospital all the way over in Cincinnati Ohio for an internship and that was where she met Dean Ambrose. He was a pro wrestler that was in Dragon's Gate at the time. She was taken by his clean cut looks, no tattoos, and sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

Big mistake. Though she didn't really regret dumping the guy she dated since she was 16 so she could have the college experience she did regret not telling him that he had a daughter. Tara could have gone there when things get out of control. She should have leaned by now not to base things on looks and just stuck to the hometown guy instead of the clean cut guy she met at her internship. If she had leaned anything from her dad that is looks don't' tell you what kind of person someone is. Her dad is 6'10" with arms sleeved in tattoos and a totally gentle giant. Unless a ring opponent or another male steps over the line then he will level someone's ass.

She was broke out of her thoughts when Tara opened up the door to get out of the car. Dana quickly grabbed her by the arm. "Tara if I tell you to leave to room and go to your room go ok." said Dana.

"Ok mom." said Tara. Dana got out of the car cursing herself for being so stupid a few years ago. The other guy seemed so stable and collected but Dean he blew him totally out of the water and it is sooo funny how they are in the same Stable in the WWE.

When they walked into the house she saw that both Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns was there. "Hey guys. Hey Roman I figured that you would be with your fiance and daughter." said Dana making conversation. "Seth you spill that Jim on my couch we are going to have problems."

"Well she dumped me and it turned out that my daughter wasn't mine. It was someone else's." said Roman.

'I am sorry about that.' said Dana giving him a hug without thinking.

"Wanna tell me what the fuck took you so long getting home?" asked Dean popping open a beer.

"I'm it's called traffic Dean. It happens sometimes living in a city." said Dana a little irritated about him dropping a f-bomb around her daughter.

"Don't' be a smartass." said Dean.

"Would you rather me be a dumbass?" Dana fired back getting a laugh from Roman. He loved her firiry attitude and spunk. He wished that she would have just given him a shot all those years ago. He didn't care, and still doesn't, that she was a single mom.

"Dean she got you on that one." Seth chimed in.

"Rollins shut your fucking mouth." Dean snapped.

"Could you not use the f word around my daughter?' said Dana gabbing her own beer out of the fridge. Though at least he wasn't being Mox at the moment. He was being Dean the sarcastic brash asshole that pissed her off to no end. Though his violent side to him, Mox, scared the shit out of her. He was violent, crazy irrational and it was that side when she got grabbed by the throat and shoved up against the fridge.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fukady fuck." said Dean.

"Dude grow up for crying out loud." Roman snapped.

Tara grabbed a sprite out of the fridge and sat down on Deans lap and Dana just shook her head and sat down beside them. "Ok I am going to tell you this. Tara and I already talked about it but over her spring break I am taking her to see my dad. We are going to access Wrestlemania week. Now Dean I know it's a big week for you so we will stay out of your way and either stay with dad or get our own room." said Dana.

"Did I say you could go?" asked Dean.

'Oh for crying out loud I am using my money not yours. And you knew that I was a WWE fan when we got together. We are going so get the flip over it." said Dana.

"Ok that's fine. Though you guys are rooming with us. I have a rather large three bedroom suit and as far as the other festivaties who is going to watch Tara for the Hall of Fame Cerimony?" he asked.

"Michelle my step mom said she would watch her since she is not really up to going since she is pregnant again." said Dana.

"Dude why are you so controlling. She makes her own money and sticks by your crazy ass. What more do you want?" asked Seth.

"Mind ya business and I am always the one in control of my relationships. As in if she wants out tough shit. It won't be over till I say so and since she is such a fine piece of ass it never will be over." said Dean.

Dana sighed. "Tara go to your room. Dean Seth has a point. You are damn lucky that you have me. I could leave you just like that if I wanted. I could have picked the guy that I met while I was in college upstate. I could have stayed with my high school sweetheart who is also Tara's dad. But do you know what I chose you. Now I regret it sometimes." she said.

Dean jumped up in a flash of rage. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT DANA. WHAT YOU THINK THAT I AM GOING TO LET YOU JUST WALK OUT ON US JUST BECAUSE I FLIP OUT EVERY ONCE IN A FUCKING WHILE!" he yelled slamming his hand on the coffee table nearly knocking Seth's drink over.

"No Dean what I am say is that what if things go a step further than what happened that one night that you grabbed me by the throat and shoved me up against the fridge. What if Tara had been there what then. What I am saying is that something needs to give because she is not growing up in that kind of household. I never did with my dad and if I have to I will leave." Dana fired back in a angry tone.

"THE FUCK DEAN!" Roman yelled jumping up. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING PUTTING HER HANDS ON HER THAT WAY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Enough! Seth, Roman could you let Tara stay at Seth's tonight. I have a feeling that there is going to be a blowout at the house and I don't want Tara around just in case things get out of hand." said Dana. Then she went to get Tara and a overnight bag. When she walked into her daughter's bedroom she said, "Tara honey you are staying at Seth's tonight. Dean is in a mood and it will be better if you weren't here." she said.

"Ok mom." said the 8 year old. It is amazing that she was only 8 and she was a mature as a twelve year old.

After they left Dean stalked into the kitchen and fixed himself a mixed drink and sat down on the couch. "Why?" he asked. "Just why. Am I not good enough for the daughter of the famous Undertaker?"

"What is with this attitude? I just don't get you sometimes." said Dana.

"No you don't get me at all. I love you and I am constantly afraid that you will leave me for one of the guys you previously dated. I am afraid that you will hightail it back to Texas. Not to mention I don't think that I am cut out to be a step dad though I love you and I know that." said Dean grabbing the keys to his truck and storming out.

Dana just cleaned up and sat in front of the tv. He was going to come home in a few hours drunk and then they would end up having another blowout.

**A/N: Oh boy what do you think Dana is having regrets about the one she picked. He totally flipped about her going to access didn't he?**


	3. Chapter 3

At about three that Saturday morning Dana felt Dean slip into bed with her and kiss her on the neck. "I am soo sorry baby. Please please please don't ever leave me." he pleaded before passing out. Dana just sighed to herself and rolled back over and went back to sleep.

The next morning he was pretty hung over when the guys came and got him and dropped Tara off. They still hadn't really decided one way or the other about access but Dana decided that since she had her own money and wanted to see her dad she was going anyway.

She also invited one of her friends who was a wrestling fan also. Misty. They would have a girls trip and Dana could pay for Misty's hotel room and her and Tara could just room with her father.

Finally the day had arrived and the trio was in New York New Jersey at fan access. Tara was jumping around she was so excited. "So Tara who do you want to meet first?" asked Dana.

"How about Randy Orton. He kicks ass with his RKO"s." she said with a cheer.

"Tara Lynn Callaway if you don't' watch it …" Dana began giving her a look.

"She has a attitude that is for sure." said Misty looking for The Rock because she was half in love with him.

"She is just like her father sometimes." said Dana.

'So just out of curiosity how many boyfriends have you had?" asked Misty.

"Three. First one in High School when I was 16. We were together for 2 years but I broke it off when I went to college because it wouldn't right holding on since both of our lives were about to take off. Though I never told him I was pregnant though. I just moved from Texas to Florida. Then in college I met a pro football player because he came to my college to do a speech about you can be anything you want to be. He lived in the town I went to school in. Though like a dummy I broke it off because he seemed very intimidating and that same summer I went to Ohio to do a internship and that was were I met the current one Dean. The one I as seeing." said Dana.

"Well I had three boyfriends in high school, three boyfriends in college, and numerous throughout the years and haven't found the right one yet." said Misty.

"Mom look it's Randy." said Tara dragging her mom over to the table. Randy Orton was sitting with his wife Samantha and daughter Alanna when another little girl dragging one woman and had another one following her. He recognized the one immediately. He knew those eyes. Those green eyes that were just like her dad's. He didn't know she had a kid.

"Hi Randy I am Tara!" she said all excitedly.

"Dana Callaway is that you?" asked Randy.

"Randy?" asked Samantha.

'Oh sorry Samantha this is Dana Callaway the daughter of the Undertaker. Dana this is my wife Samantha and my daughter Alanna." said Randy.

Dana was just in shock. Of course she expected him to move on. She moved on herself but there was one thing that needed to get out there. That had been kept in for too long. "Randy this is your other daughter Tara. I am sorry but I was pregnant when I left Texas." she told him without holding back.

"Whoa you could have put it to him gently?" said Misty. Randy was just in shock but when he looked at the older blond girl he couldn't deny it. She was his. He quickly looked over at his wife and she gave him a understanding smile and took his hand.

How Dana was envious at their relationship. Not that she wanted Randy back but the kind of relationship in general. Understanding, stability, trust. "So I am sorry that I kept it from you all these years but the question is were to we go from here?"

"Well I want visitation and joint custody." said Randy.

"I don't know how that is going to work since I live in Florida and you live in St. Louis." said Dana.

"Ok when I am not on the road she spends that time in St. Louis and during the Summer she can go on the road and when I am in your town I get to see her then ok. We can split holidays also." said Randy.

"Fine I will bring her to your hotel whenever the WWE is in town." said Dana.

"Ok can she spend time with me now?" Randy asked.

"I was going to take her to meet my dad and then I will bring her back ok. Also if you want Tara can room with you and your family and I was planning on rooming with dad." said Dana.

Randy stood up and walked around and hugged her. "Thanks for letting me be in her life. I know it is probably awkward with Samantha here." he said.

"Could be worse. You should see what all I have to deal with. I not only have my daughter's father and grandfather working together but my current and ex boyfriend in the same stable also in the WWE. If my boyfriend would have saw that hug lets put it this way he wouldn't be as understanding as Samantha is. He probably would have wanted to punch you in the face and questions later." said Dana.

"Are you in a good relationship?' asked Randy feeling concerned. Not only was she his first love his daughter was living in that environment and he wanted to make sure things were fine. He wouldn't let his daughter live in a unsafe environment.

"It has its ups and its downs. I watched your dvd by the way. You got through dark days. It's not as bad as that and the good is really good." said Dana. Randy just nodded and gave Tara a hug and the three went off in search of the Undertaker. Dana's phone beeped and she saw she had a text: **Wanna tell me what the fuck that hug was about?**

Dana just sighed and text back: **That is Tara's father. He was just thanking me for letting him be in her life. Chill his wife was sitting right there.**

Dana looked up and saw her dad and ran over to him. "Dad." she cried tears going down her cheeks.

"Dana? I am so surprised yet glad that you came." said Mark hugging his daughter.

"Well I couldn't miss the 21-0. Oh dad this is Tara my daughter. Tara this is your grandfather The Undertaker Mark Callaway." said Dana. Tara immediately hugged him.

"Well I will be dammed. How are you doing? Were are you living now?" asked Mark.

"Well dad I went to college and got a good job that I do online from my computer at home. It affords me enough to buy a house and a new car, though my car that you gave me is still in good shape, and spend time with Tara. I live in Tampa now." said Dana.

"Tampa huh. Too bad you decided not to be a diva. You could have trained at FCW." said Mark.

"Not my cup a tea. Why do you think I wanted to leave the state of Texas. I wanted to fly on my own and I am doing it now." said Dana.

They talked for the longest time catching up and it was already time to head to the hotel before she knew it. Tara went with her dad, step mom, and little sister and Misty got her own room and Dana went decided to room with her boyfriend and the rest of the guys. Dean had already said that they got a suit to share. She wondered how things would go this Wrestlmania week.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: On this online thing I just made it up. It is fiction. Just to clear that up.**

When Dana walked into the hotel room Dean was already there and he was not in a good mood.

"What to tell me why the fuck you were hugging Randy Orton?" he asked.

'Ok chill the hell out his wife was right there. Also like I said in my text he was just thanking me for letting him be in our daughter's life. Oh Tara is staying with her father this week so they can get to know each other." Said Dana.

"So you do all of this without discussing it with me first?" asked Dean taking a swig out of a bottle of Whisky.

"Oh for crying out loud she is my daughter not yours and when it comes to her upbringing I don't' have to discuss shit with you. If anything I discuss it with her father Randal Keith Orton." Dana shot back.

'Oh so that's how it's going to be. You are going to run back to Orton because you cannot deal with me. Well let me tell you something right now. I am in control of this relationship and I am in control with us. I don't' give a shit if you make your own money or not. I fucking own you." said Dean.

This wasn't' good. He was drinking the hard stuff while they were arguing. Mox was going to come out either that or Dana was going to get pissed and storm down to the hotel bar and get drunk herself.

Seth and Roman were in their room listening just in case they needed to step in. Ever since Roman found out that Dean stepped over the line that one time he had been waiting for him to screw up again. He had to admit that he was still in love with the beautiful woman who called and ended things while she was in Ohio. He would have waited for her so why would she end things.

"Fuck you Dean you don't' own me and you don't fucking control me. I have told you over and over again that you need to straighten your ass out or I will be fucking gone. I was never raised in an abusive household and I damn sure will not allow my daughter to be raised like that either." Dana snapped.

Dean got pissed and grabbed her and threw her up against the wall and pressed himself up against her. "DAMMIT GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING THICK SKULL. I LOVE YOU AND I AM NOT FUCKING LETTING YOU GO. I WILL NEVER HURT YOU OR YOUR DAUGHER. I AM JUST FUCKING PISSED THAT FUCKING ORTON IS GOING TO BE IN YOUR LIFE." Dean exploded.

"OK ONE FUCKING QUESTION. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CALL BEING THROWN UP AGAINST THE FUCKING WALL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE? AND TWO RANDY IS TARA'S FATHER SO HE WILL BE IN MY LIFE BECAUSE OF THAT SO GET THE FUCK OVER IT!" Dana yelled back.

"DON'T FUCKING RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME?" Dean yelled.

"DON'T FUCKING RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME EITHER." Dana yelled back

Dean got so pissed that he hit the wall and slapped his girlfriend right across the face. He realized what he done and felt like shit. "Baby I am soo sorry. I love you I didn't mean it." said Dean.

Dana just grabbed her wallet, and keycard and stormed out the door. She was going down to the hotel bar to throw back a few. Dean just sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He actually struck the woman that he loved. He had hauled off and slapped her across the face.

Dana had called Misty and asked her to meet her down at the bar. She needed her friend at the moment and she wasn't about to call her dad and tell him what happened he would kill him. She walked up to the bar with a purpose and ordered a long island iced tea. She found a booth that was isolated so she sat down.

Misty walked in a few minutes later and went and ordered a screwdriver and sat down. "So Dana I guess that you had another blowout with Dean." she said.

"Yes. He is so mad that I am allowing Tara's father in her life. Then he went so far as to say that I belonged to him. Then he hauled off and slapped me across the face." said Dana.

"Why don't' you just leave then. Walk out and never look back. Is this the first time he ever got physical with you?" asked Misty

"Well a few weeks ago we go into it over something stupid after having a few beers and I called him a fucking piece of shit and he grabbed me by the throat and shoved me up against the refrigerator." said Dana.

"Dana it is just going to get worse and worse until you end up in the hospital or worse. Walk out now. Now that you are with your dad and Tara's father. I know that they will help you leave his sorry ass." said Misty.

"Misty can I tell you something. I regret dumping this guy that I met in college. Do you want to know why I did it? Well first of all his looks were very intimidating. Also I read something online that I totally believed and then I met this clean cut guy while I was at my internship." said Dana.

"What made you walk away. I have a feeling that you still haven't quite gotten over this guy. Just tell me." said Misty.

"I read online that his race, Somoan, are abusive to their woman. I know stupid but I was scared.' said Dana.

'Gosh you fucking idiot. It is every race. They have good and bad and yet you pick someone from another state because he is clean cut and he turns out to be an controlling abusive asshole. Dana you need to think of your daughter and get your shit together." said Misty.

"I know and you are right. I still love him and I don't know how to deal with this. Not to mention what about the impact of pulling Tara out of her school to move upstate?" said Dana.

"It will impact her a hell of a lot more if you keep on going down this road. Trust me a move is no big deal but staying in an abusive environment is. I grew up in that kind of environment and I wish that mom would have left. That is probably why I haven't settled down yet." said Misty.

"And you are in love with Dwayne the Rock Johnson." said Dana trying to lighten the mood after ordering another drink for the two of them.

"Well that too." said Misty as the two friends shared a laugh.

**A/N: So what she Dana do now? Enjoy and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Dana got back to her room from the bar she was thinking bout what she was going to do after Wrestlemania was over. Move upstate or move back to Houston or just stay were she was at.

She had to think what was best for Tara and Misty made a valid point. Things were just going to keep getting worse till she ended up in the hospital or worse. She grabbed a beer out of the many fridge and sat outside on the balcony looking out over the city. Dean was in bed passed out after all the alcohol he drank.

Dana made her mind up that she wasn't staying there. She had a key to her dad's room and she would stay with him. She was supposed to meet Tara, Alanna, Randy and Samantha for breakfast the next day so she didn't have to worry about Tara going back to the room when she wasn't there.

She grabbed her bags and walked out of the room and went down the hall to her dads room. She felt bad for not being in touch with him for all of those years. She did it because she knew that he would try to talk her into coming back to Texas.

Well she was considering it. Nothing was holding her in Florida now. As she snuck into her dad's room she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of green cotton shorts and a matching cami. Before she crawled into bed she decided on a whim to send a text. What could it hurt at this point.

**I just wanted to let you know I regret breaking it off back in college and I might still have feelings for you. I might be moving back to Texas but I just wanted you to know.~Dana**

She turned off her phone and went to sleep. The next morning she was awoken by her dad shaking her. "Dana. Dana. WHAT THE SHIT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!" he yelled the last part.

Dana jumped up and nearly fell out of bed. "Dad. Sorry you scared me. What time is it I have to meet Tara's father and his wife for breakfast."

"You have time but I have to ask you something. What the hell happened to your face?" asked Mark.

"Well my boyfriend and I got into a fight because he got pissed about me hugging Randy yesterday at access." Dana answered.

"Prick. Who is he so I can beat the living shit out of him?" said Mark.

"Well it will be taken care of in a couple of nights. Tara's father will take care of it. If he sees this bruise the beating will be even worse." said Dana.

"Who?" asked Mark.

'Dean Ambrose." Dana answered. Mark turned red and flung open the door of the hotel room and stalked down the hall and banged on the door of the Shield's suit. Seth opened up the door and Mark barged right in and grabbed Dean and threw him up against the wall.

"YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU ARE A FUCKING DEAD MAN!" He yelled before punching him in the face and walking out and back to his room slamming the door. A lot of superstars were out in the hall.

"Someone set off the dead man." Cody Rhode's commented.

After that all died down Dana hopped into the shower and when she got out she put on a pair of teal low rise jeans and a teal and white ¾ sleeved low cut v neck shirt that showed her stomach slightly. Normally she wouldn't have wore that because Dean would pitch a fit, but she was about to leave him so she wore whatever she wanted.

As she was about to leave to meet them for breakfast her dad had to comment. "Ok I am not trying to be a dad. I know that you are 26 but I must say that top is a little low cut and why the hell is your stomach showing a little?" said Mark.

"Dad don't you start. Dean would always tell me what to wear and what not to and now that I am single I will wear whatever the hell I want to." said Dana looking at her cell phone seeing that she received a text, **Got your text last night. Everything ok? Why will you move back to Texas? Ever consider moving back upstate? CL.**

**A/N: Ok CL is going to mean college lover.**

Dana smiled and decided to wait to text back. He asked about her moving upstate. Did that mean that he still had feelings also? She put on her teal ankle boots and grabbed her purse giving her dad a kiss as she walked out of the hotel room to meet the Orton's for breakfast.

When she came down they were already there. "Sorry sorry I got caught up." said Dana sitting down. "Hey Sam, Alanna, Tara did you have fun last night?"

"I did. Are we going to meet DX today?' she asked her mom.

"Sure why not. Also when we get back to Tampa we will be moving, either back to Houston or upstate. It just depends on things.' said Dana.

'Why are you moving?" asked Sam.

'Well my now ex and I got into it and lets just say he crossed the line and I'm done." she said keeping it pg in front of her daughter.

"I see. Well Houston is closer to St. Louis than Tampa anyway." said Randy.

It was a pretty good breakfast. A little awkward but good. Dana just needed to figure out were she was heading when Wrestlemania was over.

**A/N: Sorry kind of short. Writers block. Where do you think she should go?**


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast Dana went back to her father's room and called Misty to meet up with her to go to access day two. She hadn't texted her college boyfriend yet with her answer about moving back upstate because she was very unsure.

She was scared at making another mistake and she knew that the safe way to go would be to move back to Houston to the ranch. She hated feeling scared to move on and live her life but with the near scare with Dean she wanted to go the safe rout and move back in with her dad.

She knocked on the door to Misty's room and she answered it. "Hey ready to go to access?" she asked as she came out.

"Yep I am. Also you are looking at a newly single woman. Also I am moving back to Houston after access and Wrestlemania week is over." said Dana.

"Well I will miss you but it is for the best that you get away from that psycho fucker." said Misty not holding back on mouth. Misty had no filter usually. Though it was a good thing that Tara was spending the day with her dad. Even though she had heard it all before from Dean and some of the things people at school say she didn't' want her hearing it anymore.

She got another text from her college ex. She opened it up and it said: **You are more than welcome to move upstate. I have a nice house and it has plenty of room for both you and Tara. Please think about it. I haven't stopped loving you all of these years that have gone buy.**

Dana felt tears in her eyes. It would be so simple but she was scared. Scared to make another mistake. If it was just her she would move upstate in a heartbeat. But having a daughter to think about she had to tread lightly. Not to mention she had a lot to think about.

What if he was angry about leaving him for Dean and took it out on her. Though he had never laid a hand on her in college. Though she read that thing online but it was just bull. Her mind was going a million miles an hour. Then on a whim she pulled out her smart phone and calculated the distance from Pensacola to St. Louis and Houston to St. Louis. Come to find out Pensacola was closer than Houston.

That gave her a lot to think about also. What was closer to Tara's dad. Goodness things were complicated. She was broken out of her thoughts by Misty. "Penny for your thought?" she asked.

"I am just trying to figure out what I am going to do. I should talk to Randy and ask him what he thinks. I just googled the distance from were my college boyfriend lives because he wants me to come back up there and move in with him and then I googled the distance from Houston to St. Louis. My ex is closer than the ranch. Does that say anything? I just don't know what to do." said Dana.

"It will come. Though you need to figure out were you are going after Wrestlemania week since you are leaving right after and moving out. You also need to figure out schools and what not." said Misty.

"I know. It is so hard doing this in the middle of the year. I was also thinking that maybe Tara could stay with you till the year is out in a couple of months and then I can come from wherever end up being and then just start over from there. Oh I can move in with you also till the year is out. What to do what to do." said Dana.

"It's always harder with kids. You always have to put them first and do the what's best for them." said Misty.

* * *

Randy, Samantha, Alanna, and Tara were heading to access in Randy's rental SUV. He had a lot on his mind. He heard from Mark that Dana got hit the night before by her now ex. Stupid fucker. He was going to have fun pounding his head in at Wrestle Mania.

He reached over and took his wife by the hand in a reassuring manner. She looked over at him and smiled. This was going to be a adjustment but they would get through it. He hoped that wherever Dana decided to go was close to him.

He wondered who the guy was she dated in college was and if he was a good guy. He knew one thing that was the mother of his oldest child and he was going to make sure she never got in an abusive relationship again.

He still couldn't believe Dean Ambrose. He felt his hands clench the steering wheel in anger. His temper was coming out and that wasn't a good thing. He had to calm down so not to scare his daughters. They needed to talk and figure things out but it was hard during Wrestlemania week.

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long for a update but I have just been having a writers block. What do you think Dana should do? Houston or Pensacola?**


	7. Chapter 7

He walked up to Mark Callaway at access. He wanted to tell him himself how much he loved his daughter and he wanted her to move in with him instead of going back to Texas. He walked up to him at the gym while he was working out.

"Mark." he said.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Mark.

"Look I am not going to beat round the push. I am madly in love with your daughter. I have been ever since college and I accepted the fact that she had a baby with her high school sweetheart. Please trust me. I can take care of both Dana and Tara. They will be totally safe with me." he told Mark.

"Do you really love my daughter? How did you know that I would be here and that she would be here?" asked Mark.

"I figured that she wouldn't miss your 21 and 0. Plus Mark, Mr. Callaway I really love your daughter more than I ever loved anyone in my entire life. I tried to move on and I thought that I did but when it turned out that my fiance, ex fiance, had been cheating on me and that the daughter I thought was mine wasn't I knew that I was meant to be with Dana. Help me get her back please." he told Mark.

"Well as you know she is no longer with her boyfriend that she left you for. Ironically she left him because he did the same thing that she was scared you would do. Reason why she broke it off. She told me everything. I believe that the reason that she hasn't spoken to me for so many years was because of that fucker's influence. I am going to be blunt and ask you flat out. Are you abusive?" asked Mark.

He was taken aback. He understood why he was being so cautious about his daughter but it still shocked and hurt him to the core. He would never do anything like that. That just wasn't him. He had been in many of fights over that shit.

"Mr. Callaway I am not that way and I would never ever hurt her in anyway. Yes we will probably have fights in stuff but I would never get abusive with her. I love her more than you could ever know." he said flat out.

"Ok give me your address." said Mark.

"What. Why?" he asked.

Mark pulled out a gps. "Dana is going to ask me what to do and I am going to hand her this and say hit go home and it will tell her where to go.

LB

Dana was at access meeting all the WWE superstars. She was a Rock fan so she went up to him.

"Hey what's up Dwayne. Good luck at Mania with your WWE championship." said Dana. Dean would flip the fuck out about her talking to him but she had known him ever since he came into the WWE since her dad is the Undertaker. You just cant drop friendships just because someone didn't like the idea of her having male friends.

"Hey Callaway? Where is your daughter at?' asked Dwayne giving her a hug.

"She is spending time with her father and little sister. So I am just having some fun to myself." said Dana as she got elbowed by Misty. "Oh Dwayne this is my friend Misty."

"Hi." Misty said shyly.

"Hey. Want to get lunch so I can show you what the Rock is cookin?" Dwayne asked.

"Really? I would love to." said Misty. Dana just smirked and let the two have their time. Who knows if anything would happen but she would be happy if it did. As she walked along she ran into Samantha.

"Hey." said Samantha.

"Hey." said Dana feeling awkward. What else could she say to her ex's wife. Not to mention they had a daughter together.

"Look I am not trying to make this awkward for you but I really love Randy more than you could know. He went through some dark periods because of you and I helped him out of it. Alanna made him get out of the dark period. Sorry no offense but your daughter didn't do shit but cause him pain." said Samantha.

"So you are trying to pin this fucking shit on me?" asked Dana getting defensive. She had enough shit from Dean and she damn sure wasn't' going to take any shit from Randy's wife.

"I am not saying that it is just that you ruined him and I brought him back." said Samantha.

Dana felt tears going down her face and she just took off. She was thinking about leaving before Wrestlemania. She ran into Seth Rollins a friend of hers and Deans and he could tell she was distraught so he took her in his arms as she cried. Finally she explained what had happened to cause her so much pain.

"You know Seth I was told that it was my fault that Randy went through that dark period. Samantha bragged that she brought him back from the edge. I feel like shit. It seems like that all I have been doing is making mistake after mistake for years. I dumped Randy for the college single experience and I dumped the guy I fell in love with in college because I met clean cut Dean and I had no idea that he was the way he was and that I read that people like my college boyfriend were abusive. I was so fucking wrong and now I don't know what the fuck to do." she sobbed into Seth's arms.

He just held her. He felt sorry for her. He knew that Dean was slowly becoming abusive and she caught it before it got really bad and before her daughter could get really hurt. He felt for the pour woman who had been through nothing but hell for the past few years. Seth was broke out of his thoughts by the Undertaker.

"Rollins I need to talk to my daughter for a second." he told Seth.

"Ok. Just so you know Samantha blamed her for Randy's downfall and bragged that she brought him back from the brink. Dana feels like shit about it now." said Seth.

"Thanks for telling me." said Mark as Seth slithered away. "Honey what is going on?"

Dana just threw herself in her father's arms and just sobbed. "Dad I am such a fuckup. I just don't' know what to do anymore. It seems like all I have done is make mistake after mistake." she told her father.

Mark took out the gps he had in his pocket and handed it to her. "Honey all I can say is that after access and wrestle mania take this and hit go home and it will tell you where to go. I can't tell you one way or the other but trust the gps. You will make the right choice this time if you follow it and that is all that I am going to say. Also you are not a fuckup. You are young and made mistakes. It happens." said Mark as he held his daughter close again.

Mark just sighed to himself. He was hoping that he was making the right choices for his daughter and grand daughter.

**A/N: Daddy to the rescue. What do you think about what Samantha said? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Access and Wrestlemania was a lot of fun for all of them. Undertaker was 21-0 and the Shield won there match with Orton, Big Show and Sheamus because Big Show screwed them all over. John Cena won the WWE title and Tara was happy about that because she was a huge John Cena fan

Misty was mad though but on a good not she actually hooked up with Dwayne and she was even going to move in with him. Talk about moving at the speed of light. Though Dana was happy for her friend she only hoped she would find happiness also.

She had the gps that her dad gave her and she would just take his advice and follow it. He has yet to steer her in the wrong direction. She hadn't heard from her college lover in a while but she figured that he may have given up on her.

When she got back to Tampa she was going to rent a U-Haul trailer and hook it to the back of her car and load all of her stuff up and just hit the road and not look back. She didn't want her daughter growing up in a abusive household. Not to mention Randy would never allow it either.

She was still pissed about what Samantha said to her but she was over it. It was in the past. Randy had moved on and so would Dana. Whether it be getting back together with the man she loved in college or finding someone in Houston. She would move on also.

As Dana, Tara, and Misty got on the plan from New York to Tampa Dana was actually feeling at peace. She was never going to be beat up ever again. She was kind of curious to see where her dad was sending her but she decided just to trust him and wait and see.

LB

Dean Ambrose was feeling like the weight of the world was crashing down on him. He couldn't' let her leave him. He knew in his heart that as soon as she got back to Tampa she was taking her daughter and taking off. Where he didn't' know.

He was frustrated and feeling out of control. Why did he have to be such a fucking dick. He couldn't live with out her. Fucking hell. He thought to himself as he pulled out his cell and booked a flight for Tampa. Vince had gave his superstars and few days off and he was going to try his best to win her back.

She wasn't leaving him if he could help it. She was staying her fine ass right there in Tampa with him. He was about to go on all half cocked. She was what made him get up everyday and take care of business. Without her there was no Dean Ambrose. Just a sad little boy who had nobody.

After he booked himself a flight back home he grabbed his bags and headed out of the hotel room and caught a cab to the airport.

LB

Mark knew in his heart that he made the right choice in talking to him He could see the look on his face when he confessed how much he loved his daughter. And the fact that he was so broken hearted about his fiance and the fact that her daughter wasn't' his. It was by one of her many affairs.

He was feeling at peace and he was also looking forward to retirement. Smackdown he took great pleasure in beating the holy hell out of Dean Ambrose and making him tap out. That would teach him to lay a hand on his daughter like that.

Even though the rest of the Shield jumped in afterwards he had gotten his revenge and point across. Now it was time to enjoy retirement on the ranch. He wished Dana would come home also but she would be best of with the one she met in college. After talking with him and getting to know the real him he was more convinced than ever that he would be good to her and take care of her.

He looked at his beautiful wife Michelle and his youngest daughter and vowed never to let her get into that kind of relationship Dana ended up in.

LB

Roman Reigns was in the hotel room he shared with his stable mate Seth Rollins. This was the first time in a very long time that he was going home on his time off. Usually he just with to Seth's in Tampa because of everything with his fiance but this time he had a reason to go home.

Things were going to be better for him. Not to mention Vince mention giving him and Seth the tag titles. Things looking up in his professional life as well. Super Cena wasn't the only one who was going to get redemption.

"So you coming to Tampa for our time off?" asked Seth.

"Nah I am going home this time. I feel like that I should go home this time. Things are looking up for me personally and I miss my bed. No offense Seth." said Roman.

"None taken. At least I won't have to worry about you eating all of my food this time." Seth joked.

"Fuck you." Roman fired back.

Seth just laughed and grabbed his bags and walked out of the room.

LB

When the three got to Tampa Dana dropped Misty off at her house and then drove to a U-Haul place to get a trailer.

"Why are we moving?" asked Tara.

"Because Dean is not the nice guy I thought he was. He hit me during access just because I gave your dad a hug." said Dana.

"Bastard." Tara muttered.

"Tara Orton watch that mouth or you are going to be in trouble. I was thinking about taking you to a nearby water park this summer but you keep it up we won't." said Dana.

"Where are we moving to?" asked Tara.

"Don't' know." Dana answered as she hooked up the trailer to her Navigator. I need to call your school to see about home schooling the rest of the school year. I thought about you staying with Misty but she is moving also" said Dana.

"How do you not know were we are moving to?" asked Tara.

"Well your grandfather handed me a gps and said just hit the go home button and it will tell me where to go. Point me in the right direction so to speak and if dad was the one that plugged in the address I trust his judgment." said Dana as they pulled into the driveway.

**A/N: Tara's got her dad's mouth on her doesn't she. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dana backed the car into the driveway so she could load up the U-Haul easier. After that her and Tara got out and went into the house.

"Tara pack up your room and I am going to start packing my stuff in the master bedroom." said Dana.

"Ok mom." said Tara bounding up the stairs.

Dana went into the master bedroom and started packing. She had a bad feeling what would happen if she stayed. She would take her dad's advice this time. She wiped a tear from her eye. After all of these years she was ending her relationship. It never really got bad until a few weeks ago.

It was like once he got into the WWE he totally flipped a switch. She shook her head as she pulled another suitcase out of the closet and started putting more clothes in it. Some of the stuff he could have. That was what it was just stuff.

She wasn't taking any of her tv's or dvd players. The ranch had one in every bedroom. At the back of her mind that was were she figured she was going. The stereo she would just let him have. Stuff. That's all it was.

Meanwhile Tara was packing up her room. She took her little laptop and tv and dvd player. All of her clothes and toys. She even put a few toys in a couple of plastic bins. She had learned all about how to pack and unpack over the years helping Dean pack up to go on the road every week.

She decided to call her dad to see what he was up to. She grabbed the house phone and dialed his cell number.

"Hello."

"Hi daddy it's Tara. What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Well I just got back to St. Louis. What are you up to?" he asked.

"Packing up my room. Mommy and I are moving. Where I don't' know. She just said that her dad gave her a gps and told her to follow it." said Tara.

"Well whatever destination your grandfather picked out I hope it is the closest one to me." said Randy.

"Me to. You are nice. I like you a lot. Dean is a asshole!" said Tara.

"TARA LYNN ORTON!" Dana yelled from the master bedroom. She was carrying one of the packed bags to the car and overheard the asshole comment.

"Is dump shit better?" asked Tara. Dana stormed in her room and grabbed the phone from her.

"Who the hell is this?" asked Dana before she heard Randy laughing on the other end. "Randy shut up. What would you say about Alanna calling someone those names." she scolded her daughter's father.

"Dana I'm sorry but the way she said it. It's just so cute." said Randy trying to hold his laughter in.

"Oh ha ha. Funny. Can I have Tara call you back when we get on the road?" asked Dana.

"Ok no problem. If you need anything just holler." said Randy.

"Will do." said Dana.

After Randy hung up the phone a thought crossed his mind. 'SHIT!" he thought aloud and grabbed the phone and dialed his best friend.

"Hey John it's Randy. Do you think you could go over to Dana's and help them load up the car just in case trouble arises. She and Tara or moving and her ex might try something. I am worried about that. I cant' do anything all the way here in St. Louis so could you?" asked Randy.

"Sure no problem. Just give me her address and I will make sure Dana's ex doesn't try anything." said John Cena grabbing a pen, paper, and the keys to his Viper.

* * *

He had just made it home from working for a few weeks and he was off a few days before he had to go back to work again. It had been awhile since he was back at his house. He would always stay with his friend because this wasn't a home. Just a house. Now things were different. Very different.

He was getting another chance to be with the woman he had loved for years. And come to find out he was closer to the father of her daughter than her dad's ranch was. Another plus. He couldn't get over what could have happened if everyone hadn't stepped in.

The woman that he loved more than anything, even his career, was almost in a full blown abusive relationship. That fucker was lucky it was just her dad that beat the shit out of him. Well the father of her daughter got a few licks in also.

He was working on one of the guest rooms getting it ready for Tara. It had a mint green color with a queen sized bed and pink and green comforter and sheet set. There was a bay window she could set any dollhouses on. He looked out the window at the inland waterways. He hoped that they would be happy here in Pensacola. He could provide for them and take care of them. Dana wouldn't have to work unless she wanted to. He looked at a picture of the two of them back in college at a concert at spring fest. They were both younger then and full of life.

"I love you Dana Callaway." he said aloud and went downstairs to fix him something to eat. He laughed to himself about what his buddy said to him on the subject. "I eat all your food. Ha! You fucking pig you eat it all."

* * *

John Cena pulled into Dana's driveway and he could see Dana trying to get something in back of the U-Haul cussing like a sailor.

"Get your fucking ass in there. Son of a fucking bitch!"

John had to laugh. It was just too funny. "Need some help?" he called out.

"Stupid fucking box." Dana snapped. John just smirked and walked over and helped her get it in the back of the U-Haul. "Thanks for the help. What are you doing here anyway?" she asked him.

"Well I thought that I would come over and lend you hand." said John trying to play it off.

"Oh I know what is going on. Randy called you. He was worried about something happening as I was trying to leave and since he is all the way in St. Louis he called you. His best friend. Am I right?" asked Dana.

"Yes you are right. Can you blame the guy though? He is worried for his daughter and the mother of his daughter. If it were me I would do the same thing." said John.

"Good point. Come on in and lets continue moving shit into the U-Haul. As you can see I am leaving as soon as I am packed." said Dana.

John looked at her in her short hot pink short and white tank top that showed off her stomach a little bit. He was wondering if maybe she would give him a shot. He doubted Randy would mind. Then he got a hold of himself. No she needed to get out of Tampa and away from Dean. He followed her into the house.

* * *

Dean Ambrose couldn't' wait till he got off that plan and back home. He didn't want his woman to leave him. He loved her so much he could barely think straight. All he knew was that she was leaving him and he wasn't going to stand for it. Plus this college guy sniffing around. Who was it? Who the fuck was it? Then it hit him. Hell naw. Hell fucking naw.

He practically ran to his truck and got in and squealed out. He was cussing all the traffic trying to hurry and get home so he won't miss her and lose his one last shot. Finally he pulled into his driveway. He saw the U-Haul and another truck in the driveway. Who the fuck was at his house?

**A/N: How do you think this is going to go down? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter will be rated M due to violence and rape. You have been warned. Also one more chapter after this one.**

Dean got out of his truck and slammed the door. He took out a lead pipe and was ready to knock the fuck out of whoever was at his house. Unless it was a female. Then he saw red as John Fucking Cena came out carrying another box and putting it in the back of the U-Haul.

First his stable mate was his girl's ex that she might get back with and now Cena is helping her move. Fuck that. Fuck that shit. "Hey dip shit wanna get your fucking ass off my property?" Dean asked in a hard voice to John.

"Hey Orton is my best friend and he called and asked me to come over and help Dana load up the car.' said John.

"Well I got news for ya. Dana isn't going anywhere. My woman is not fucking leaving me. So I want you to fucking leave before I bash your fucking head in." said Dean.

"Are you death Ambrose I said that I am here till she is in that car on the road to wherever her dad is sending her." John shot back.

Dean lost it and hauled off and hit John in the head with the lead pipe knocking him out. Then he stormed into the house and up to the master bedroom. Dana and closed the final suitcase and was about to walk out of the room when she saw her ex boyfriend blocking the door.

"Dean move I am leaving.' said Dana.

"No you are not going anywhere. You are not fucking leaving me." said Dean walking into the room.

"Look it is over. I am not going to be in that kind of relationship and I will be dammed if I let my daughter grow up in that kind of household either." said Dana.

"Baby please I love you. Please don't leave me." Dean pleaded.

"Sorry Dean it's over. Move please." she said lifting her suitcase.

Dean just lost then. He grabbed her and threw her to the bed and got on top of her. "MOMMY!" Tara yelled as she witnessed that.

"TARA GO GET HELP. FIND JOHN OR THE POLICE!" Dana yelled as Dean hit her in the face. Tara ran out the door and went to find help.

"STUPID FUCKING BITCH!" Dean yelled as he hit her again and then ripped her shirt off and her shorts and panties. He yanked down his jeans and boxers and forced himself into her.

"You are not leaving me. You fucking understand me. If I cant' have you no one will." Dean growled as he continued to slam in and out of her with brutal force. Dana was just sobbing. This had never happened to her before. Gosh what was going to happen now?

* * *

Tara ran down the street and she saw a wrestler that she recognized as Y2J Chris Jericho. She ran over to him. "Help my mommy is being hurt and daddy's best friend is knocked out. Please he is hurting her." she said.

"Who is hurting your mommy?" asked Chris.

"Dean mommy's asshole ex boyfriend. She is trying to leave him and he showed up and now he is hurting her." said Tara.

'Son of a bitch." Chris muttered.

"What's going on?" asked a blond woman coming out of the house along with a few kids.

"Some one is about to get their ass beat that's what. Tara honey stay with Jessica and our kids ok. I will make sure your mommy is ok." said Chris.

Tara nodded and went over to where Jessica and the kids were. Jessica put a arm around the little girl to calm her down and led her and the rest of her kids inside the house. Chris meanwhile stormed over to Ambrose's place. Motherfucker was going to get it..

When he made it down the street to the house he saw John Cena sitting on the lawn with his head in his hands and blood going down his face. 'Shit Cena what the fuck happened?" asked Chris.

'Fucking Ambrose hit me with a fucking lead pipe and knocked me out. I will be fine go save Dana." said John.

Chris needed no encouragement he ran into the house and upstairs and he about vomited at the sight. Dean was raping her and Chris grabbed him and threw him off of her and started to beat the living hell out of him.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE SUCH A BIG FUCKING MAN THAT YOU HAVE TO BEAT A RAPE A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN. YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH YOU MAKE ME SICK. FUCKING BASTARD!" Chris yelled as he finally stopped and the cops had shown up to take him to jail.

Dana was totally shaking and she had drew the comforter up to cover herself. Then she noticed Chris Irvine or Jericho. 'Where is Tara? Where is she? Is she ok?" asked Dana in a frantic tone.

"Calm down she is at my house with my wife and kids. She is fine.' said Chris as Dana broke down and sobbed in his arms. Chris wrapped his arms around her hand hugged her close. Poor woman she didn't deserve any of that shit she just went through.

* * *

After the cops did a statement and a rape kit Dana took a quick shower in the guest bathroom and put on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. When she came out she gave John a hug. "John I am so sorry about your head. I cannot believe how stupid I was to ever get with Dean. It is my fault." she said.

'No Dana it is not your fault at all. It is his. He was the one that decided to knock me out with a lead pipe." said John.

"I hope Vince fires his ass." said Dana as the Irvines came in with Tara. Tara ran to her mom and the mother and daughter hugged. The car was packed and ready to go.

"Well I think he will. Also about the Shield I heard that they might be replacing Dean with Ryback." said John.

"Oh that should be interesting.' said Dana as John helped her up since she was a little sore from her attack.

"Are you ok to drive? I can drive you to wherever and then catch a flight." said John.

"Nah I will be fine. Now lets see where we are going." said Dana as she took the gps out of her purse and hit go home on it. "It looks like dad is sending me upstate. I will be honest I am very nervous with that since what happened to me today but I trust my dad's judgment. He hasn't steered me wrong yet." she said as John helped her into the car and then helped Tara in the back seat.

"When can I sit up front on long trips?' asked Tara.

'When you get to be 100lbs or when you turn 13." said Tara.

'By guys have a safe trip. Call me when you get to Pensacola so I will know that you made it there safe." said John.

"Will do." said Dana as she pulled out of the driveway and waved at John and Chris. As she got on the interstate she turned on the radio and Guitar Town by Steve Earl came on. She turned up the radio and merged on to I-95 north and followed where the gps said to go.

**A/N: One more chapter please review!**


End file.
